


С чистого листа

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Кэти Белл никогда не сдается. Даже если жизнь закинет ее работать в банке с противными и неадекватными клиентами, она справится. Ну, может быть. По крайней мере, день закончится неплохо)
Kudos: 2





	С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для битвы факультетов "Кубок Хогса" специально для hogsland.com.

_«Когда кажется, что хуже уже быть не может, вспомни, что у тебя могла бы быть аллергия на огневиски»._

Эти слова в последнее время все чаще звучали в ушах Кэти Белл. Ее дедушка был отменным юмористом и хохотуном, рассказывая маленькой внучке байки про охоту на драконов в лесах Ирландии или столкновения болельщиков на турнире по квиддичу в дремучем одна тысяча девятьсот сорок шестом году. При этом от него всегда пахло хорошим одеколоном, крепким табаком и, иногда, тем самым огневиски.

Когда шестилетняя Кэти с разбитыми коленками и громким воем прибежала в дом, дед не стал причитать над ней, как сделала бы это мать. И даже не стал ругать за неуклюжесть, про которую не преминул бы упомянуть отец в ходе воспитательной беседы. Он лишь достал из нагрудного кармана потертый, но чистый носовой платок, плеснул на него добрую порцию ядреной жидкости из бутылки, которую только что торопливо спрятал в ящик стола, и приложил к расцарапанным коленям Кэти.

— И обеззаразит, и пахнет приятно, а? — подмигнул он притихшей внучке.

Под платком неимоверно щипало, да и густой аромат спирта сразу разошелся по всей комнате, однако Кэти всегда доверяла деду. Она присела на край софы и с серьезным видом вытерла ладошкой выступившие не столько от боли, сколько от обиды, слезы.

— Только матери не говори, — шепнул дед, сунув ей в руку огромную конфету и отпивая при этом из той самой бутылки.

Дедушка уже давно умер, а его подбадривающий голос до сих пор звучал внутри Кэти в самые тяжкие минуты жизни. Вот как сейчас, например.

Вопреки своим планам и надеждам родственников Кэти Белл не стала профессиональным игроком в квиддич. Не стала она и мракоборцем. Иногда она совсем не понимала, как после нескольких лет скитаний с одной работы на другую ее закинуло в банк Гринготтс. Однако вот уже две недели она была стажером в отделе оформления документации, длинное название которого забыла уже спустя десять минут после того, как ее начали вводить в курс дела.  
«Новая работа — это как начать жизнь с чистого листа», — написала ей мать, когда Кэти отправила домой сову с известием, что нашла работу и сняла другую квартиру в одном из кварталов Лондона, поближе к Гринготтсу. Кэти не нашлось, что возразить на это. За последние полгода это был уже пятый «чистый лист». Даже неиссякаемому оптимизму мог прийти конец, а у Кэти после Хогвартса осталось его не так уж и много.  
По крайней мере, работа в чистом и светлом банке была куда лучше расстановки нескончаемых тяжелых книг на полках «Флориш и Блоттс» или же чистки «ароматных» клеток волшебных существ в новом магазине Косого переулка. Так думала Кэти, шагая в первый день по гулкому коридору, богато отделанному мрамором. Ей нравилось видеть свое смутное отражение в стенах и отполированном полу, слышать из приоткрытых дверей скрип перьев и звон монет. Действительно, «чистый лист».

Естественно, ей не доверили провожать клиентов к банковским ячейкам или оценивать драгоценные камни, взвешивая их на крошечных и чрезвычайно точных весах. Этой работой занимались исключительно гоблины — на столь важные должности люди практически не допускались. Поэтому Кэти, в очередной раз ощущая себя самым младшим и бесправным сотрудником, без всяких споров взялась за работу с документами.  
Она никогда не думала, какая гигантская бумажная сеть опутала внутреннее устройство Гринготтса. Снаружи казалось все просто: вот стоят охранники и проверяют всех на входе, вот за конторками сидят гоблины и работают с клиентами, вот дверь в конце зала для входа в подземелье с банковскими ячейками. Однако за многочисленными боковыми дверями оказались еще десятки абсолютно одинаковых дверей с золотыми табличками и ворохами документации: учет и история каждого клиента, информация о самих сотрудниках, своды законов и предписаний. Через пару дней Кэти узнала еще и о самом охраняемом (после сейфов) небольшом помещении, где была собрана и, по слухам, тщательно зашифрована опись всех вещей, которые лежали в ячейках. Конечно же, клиентов уверяли, что никто, кроме их самих, не знает о содержимом собственных ячеек, но для пущей безопасности гоблины тайком все же составили такой список.

«Наверное, решили перестраховаться», — с улыбкой подумала Кэти, вспомнив историю о том, что в подземелье банка несколько лет назад проделали Гарри, Рон и Гермиона.  
Вот уже полдня она сидела и уныло взмахивала палочкой над стопкой обновленных правил для многочисленных сотрудников банка, копии которых все множились и множились. Относительная тишина в соседних кабинетах и шелест листков повергали ее в сонное состояние. Еще немного, и она просто уснет здесь, забытая всеми и погребенная под тонной никому ненужных правил.

Резко распахнувшаяся дверь заставила Кэти вздрогнуть и дернуть палочкой так, что созданные копии с шумом разлетелись во все стороны. На пороге стояла мисс Грамблер, начальница отдела «Обработки первичной информации и как-то-там-дальше-еще». Несмотря на свой низкий рост, она всегда словно возвышалась над остальными, сканируя всё и вся своими черными непроницаемыми глазами. Кэти, когда было настроение, иногда играла сама с собой в игру «Угадай, чем на этот раз недовольна мисс Грамблер». Однако сейчас от неожиданности она только выпрямилась на стуле и судорожно сжала в руке волшебную палочку. В голове было пусто.

— Одета вроде нормально, — пробормотала мисс Грамблер себе под нос таким басом, что ее слова раскатились эхом до конца коридора. — Бросай эту чепуху, Белл, и иди за мной.

Ее рука с крупными перстнями брезгливо ткнула в кучу листов, усеявших пол, а затем сделала знак в сторону мраморного холла. Кэти быстро одернула свою блузку и пошла следом за покачивающейся при каждом шаге начальницей. Главным правилом, которое она усвоила за эти дни, было «Никогда не спорь с мисс Грамблер».

После желтоватого света в кабинете белоснежность главного холла на несколько секунд ослепила Кэти. Она зажмурилась, отмечая краем глаза, как много людей собралось сегодня в банке. Дородные волшебники и худенькие волшебницы, молодые маги и пожилые колдуньи — казалось, половина магического Лондона собралась сегодня здесь, громко переговариваясь или споря с гоблинами. Мисс Грамблер цепко схватила Кэти за руку и тараном протащила ее через всю толпу к одной из стоек, стоящих возле входа.

— Поработаешь сегодня с посетителями, это несложно.

Кэти молча уставилась на нее, нервно приглаживая волосы ладонью.

— Да когда ты бросишь эти ребяческие жесты? — рявкнула она в ответ, благо в гуле толпы даже ее басовитый голос был слышен не так громко.

Достав их недр своего кургузого пиджака потрепанный бейдж, она резво приколола его к блузке Кэти и шлепнула на стол перед ней стопку свитков.

— Будешь спрашивать клиентов о цели посещения, сверять с записями и направлять их, в зависимости от того, что им надо, вон к тем стойкам, — она махнула в сторону трудящихся над весами и бумагами гоблинов. — Посетителей сейфов направляй вон в тот угол, — толстый палец указал на другую группу гоблинов, сгрудившихся возле огромной двери в подземелья.

Среди них Кэти узнала многих сотрудников, обычно спокойно сидящих в холле и работающих с посетителями. Теперь они ожидали волшебников и волшебниц, которые огромным потоком растеклись по залу в ожидании своей очереди к сейфу.

— А почему именно я? — спросила Кэти, постепенно ощущая свалившуюся на нее ответственность и немного растерянно оглядывая холл.

— Потому что хочу дать тебе шанс показать себя, — пробурчала мисс Грамблер.

Внутри Кэти словно что-то ёкнуло. Вот он — шанс. Она просто обязана справиться, других вариантов нет. Ей до ужаса надоело сидеть в четырех стенах и постоянно писать, копировать или разносить написанное откопированное по всем отделам.

— Мисс Грамблер, я так благодарна…

— Мерлин всемогущий, Белл! Ты что, правда поверила, что я даю тебе шанс? Разве не видишь, какой сегодня наплыв народа? Гоблинов уже не хватает, вот я и посадила тебя сюда. Потом снова вернешься к себе. И не смей никому грубить, поняла?

Развернувшись и мигом нацепив на лицо самую милую улыбочку, на какую она была способна, начальница отдела «Обработки первичной информации и как-то-там-дальше-еще» степенно проплыла через толпу, тут и там приветственно взмахивая ручкой очередному знакомому волшебнику. Возле порога она что-то сказала паре охранников, кивнув в сторону Кэти, и скрылась за одной из дверей.

Одна из только что вошедших в холл посетительниц направилась к стойке, где стояла обескураженная Кэти, и протянула ей небольшой ключик.

— Добрый день, я Амалия Олдриж. Хочу посетить свой сейф. Ячейка номер триста восемьдесят пять, мисс… — она бросила взгляд на бейдж, — мисс Бишоп.

Бишоп? Серьезно? Кэти попыталась прочитать фамилию, отчеканенную на ее бейдже, но ничего не вышло — тот был приколот слишком высоко.

_«Когда кажется, что хуже уже быть не может, вспомни, что у тебя могла бы быть аллергия на огневиски»._

Алкоголь Кэти не употребляла, но чувствовала, что к концу дня он ей, возможно, понадобится. Улыбнувшись как можно шире, она нашла фамилию посетительницы в выданном ей списке клиентов, сверила ее с номером ячейки и вернула ключ.

— Пройдите, пожалуйста, к дверям, мисс Олдриж. Вас проводят к сейфу.

— Я миссис! — отчеканила та ледяным тоном, забирая ключ и отходя в сторону.

Кэти зажмурилась. Ну конечно миссис! В записях же была информация обо всей их семье, в том числе и о ее муже. Вот дура!

— Добрый день, хочу разменять галлеоны на кнаты! — протараторил перед ней чей-то требовательный голос.

Стоящий перед ней волшебник, одетый в не самый внушающий доверия потрепанный костюм и залатанную черную мантию, тряс в воздухе небольшим мешочком.

— Простите?

— Глухая что ль? — беззлобно спросил тот. — Говорю, галлеоны на кнаты где у вас тут разменивают?

— А вам зачем? — непроизвольно вырвалось у Кэти, и она тут же прикусила язык, ожидая поток упреков в свой адрес о том, что «не ее это дело».

— Должок хочу вернуть, — внезапно хихикнул волшебник. — Брал у приятеля в долг десять галлеонов, так он теперь назад все пятнадцать требует! Вот пусть подавится теперь мелочью, жлобина!

Кэти указала ему на одну из стоек, пытаясь не слишком сильно таращиться на такого чудаковатого посетителя.

Следующие несколько часов слились в одну карусель из лиц, просьб и упреков. Адекватных клиентов практически не было. Отправляя очередного волшебника к сейфам, Кэти попыталась незаметно пошагать на месте и выпрямить спину — от бесконечного стояния все части тела уже начало ломить. А от натянутой улыбки сводило скулы.

— Драко Малфой, сейф номер семьсот семьдесят семь.

Перед Кэти стоял Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Возле него широко улыбался еще один парень, приветственно подняв руку кому-то знакомому в толпе позади них. Кэти не очень хорошо помнила слизеринцев, которые не играли в квиддич и были младше ее. Однако Малфоя она помнила очень даже хорошо. Тот, по всей видимости, тоже не страдал забывчивостью, поскольку перевел взгляд на ее бейдж и ухмыльнулся. Даже после войны и обвинений в сторону его семьи спеси в нем убавилось ненамного.

— Замуж вышла, Белл? — произнес он, пока Кэти для проформы проверяла, есть ли их знаменитая фамилия в списке. — Поздравляю.

Она внутренне напряглась, стараясь выглядеть куда более спокойной, чем было на самом деле. Кэти знала, что в той истории с ожерельем она оказалась случайной жертвой, но ее нелюбовь к Малфою от осознания этого факта никуда не делась.

— Пройдите, пожалуйста, к тем дверям, мистер Малфой, — сухо бросила ему Кэти, повернувшись к его спутнику. — Чем могу помочь вам?

— Блейз Забини, — улыбнулся он в ответ и ловким жестом фокусника достал из внутреннего кармана мантии небольшой ключ, — ячейка…

Он задумался и оглянулся на Малфоя, который стоял чуть в стороне и нервно притопывал ногой в ожидании.

— Друг мой, кажется, я забыл номер своей ячейки.

— Забини, — прошипел Малфой, — не разыгрывай спектакль. Тебе заняться нечем? Только и делаешь, что привлекаешь к себе внимание и задерживаешь меня.

— А ты ведешь себя очень неаристократично, перестань притопывать ногой, как вредная девчонка, — Блейз развернулся к Кэти, молча наблюдавшей за этой сценой. — Прошу простить моего столь невежливого друга, мисс Бишоп. Душные помещения и толчея вокруг никому не прибавляют доброты.

Она молча продолжала взирать на Забини, ожидая, пока его поток красноречия иссякнет. Кэти вспомнила его. Изредка обращала внимание на группу смеющихся слизеринцев в Большом Зале, в центре которой Забини отпускал свои шутки или, трагично прикладывая руку к груди, декламировал стихи на потеху публике. Девчонки толпами сохли по нему, даже некоторые гриффиндорки. Нельзя было не признать, что Блейз действительно был довольно симпатичным, а уж его обаяния хватило бы еще на пару ребят. Однако в настоящее время Кэти было уже глубоко плевать, какие красавцы Хогвартса решили посетить Гринготтс, поскольку в зале и правда стало душно. Начинала слегка кружиться голова.

— Ячейка пятьсот сорок три, — сдался наконец тот, аккуратно кладя ключ на стойку и выравнивая его с серьезным видом параллельно краю конторки. — Уверенности особой нет, но вы уж там проверьте.

— Все верно, — Кэти вернулась ключ и устало добавила надоевшую ей за день фразу. — Пройдите, пожалуйста, вон к тем дверям.

Забини шутливо отвесил поклон и направился вслед за раздраженным Малфоем. В воздухе перед конторкой остался шлейф дорогого одеколона с легкой примесью столь же дорогих сигар.

Кэти терпеть не могла мужской парфюм, равно как и запах сигарет. Она ходила на несколько свиданий, но ее спутники либо были облиты с ног до головы «супер-мужской-туалетной-водой-придающей-уверенность-и-неотразимость», от запаха которой Кэти начинало подташнивать, либо, выйдя из ресторана или кафе, затягивались тонкой сигареткой. Однако аромат, оставшийся в воздухе после ухода Забини, был приятным: терпким, древесным и каким-то… мужественным?

Перед Кэти возникла высокая плотно сложенная фигура, заслонившая собой светильники на потолке.

— Где тут у вас камешки принимают? — фигура потрясла перед носом Кэти засаленным мешком, в котором что-то перекатывалось и позвякивало.  
Пахло от вновь прибывшего посетителя тоже не самым лучшим образом: тонкие ароматы в воздухе сменились мощным болотистым амбре.

— Оценка и обмен драгоценных камней за третьей стойкой, — Кэти не глядя указала рукой направление.

Она очень устала. Просто вымоталась. Она вообще обедала сегодня? Кажется, нет, ведь мисс Грамблер даже не прислала никого сменить ее, а время на золотых огромных часах, висящих на стене, приближалось уже к восьми вечера. Хорошо, что поток посетителей начал иссякать. Возможно, через пару часов можно будет выйти на свежий воздух, а затем поужинать в каком-нибудь кафе. Дома все равно нет никакой еды. Ее там даже никто не ждет. Кэти с досады и голода пнула гладкую ножку конторки. Как она вообще докатилась до такой жизни? Ее подруги успешно работают, кто-то вышел замуж, кто-то уже даже успел родить, а какие у нее достижения?

Она вспомнила Алисию Спиннет. Ее школьная подруга тоже не стала игроком в квиддич, да и замуж не вышла. Алисия вообще махнула на все рукой, остригла волосы, отдала половину своих вещей Кэти и уехала в Тибет «познавать дзен». Этот поступок до сегодняшнего дня казался Кэти совсем уж из ряда вон выходящим. А сейчас она сама начала мечтать о горах и медитациях в полной тишине. Рядом бы журчал какой-нибудь источник, дающий Мудрость и Просвещение, а Кэти…

Шум возле конторки заставил ее вернуться к действительности. Прямо напротив стояла одна из волшебниц, которую часом раньше Кэти уже отправила к сейфам. Теперь она была в сопровождении пары гоблинов и гневно сотрясала кулаком воздух. До Кэти не сразу дошло, что на нее кричат.

— Подменила мне ключ и думала, я не замечу этого?! Да тебя после такого уволят быстрее, чем я щелкну пальцами!

Многие оглядывались на них с любопытством, а через зал уже бежала раздувшаяся от возмущения мисс Грамблер.

— Что произошло, миссис Фоули? — пропела она, грозно косясь на растерявшуюся Кэти.

У той упало сердце. Семейство Фоули было чистокровным и очень известным. Гектор Фоули был Министром магии в двадцатых годах, а его внук вроде даже учился на Пуффендуе. Оскорбишь эту семью, и точно вылетишь из Гринготтса уже буквально этим вечером.

— Она подменила мой ключ! — волшебница перешла на ультразвук. — Взяла мой, а мне выдала подделку, и теперь я не могу попасть в свой сейф!

Кэти задохнулась от абсурдности такого обвинения. Откуда бы она взяла поддельный ключ? Да и зачем вообще ей такое делать?

— Небось думает, раз работает здесь, так сможет потом в мою ячейку забраться! — невменяемости миссис Фоули могла бы позавидовать сама Беллатриса Лестрейндж. — Я требую вернуть мой ключ!

Кэти как во сне следила за объяснениями мисс Грамблер, что их сотрудница никак не могла совершить такое злодеяние, поскольку все равно ее не пустили бы в подземелья. Однако миссис Фоули — слегка выжившая из ума дама, яркая актриса в прошлом и отчаянно скучающая пожилая дама в настоящем, — лишь повышала уже и без того высокий голос и требовала справедливости, а также грозила «пожаловаться, кому надо». В конце концов мисс Грамблер заверила миссис Фоули, что «мисс Бишоп будет уволена, а ключ непременно найдут и доставят домой лично в руки».

— Ты же понимаешь, — пробасила она Кэти, когда все еще слегка возмущающуюся старуху проводили из холла в комнату отдыха, — она теперь везде раструбит об этом. А уж если снова увидит тебя здесь, у нас будут большие неприятности. Так что собирай свои вещи и уходи. Деньги мы тебе заплатим.

У Кэти задрожали руки. Она целый день держалась и улыбалась. Молча проглатывала ехидные комментарии по поводу ее умственных способностей и расторопности. Ноги уже отказывались стоять ровно, требуя снять туфли и присесть хоть на пять минут. А вдобавок ко всему ее теперь еще и увольняют из-за прихоти какой-то чистокровной старушенции, которой просто захотелось устроить спектакль. Глаза начали застилать слезы. Всегда сильная и терпеливая, Кэти почувствовала, что ее внутренний стержень уже не выдерживает постоянно сваливающихся на нее неудач. Как будто то проклятое ожерелье стало началом череды мелких неприятностей.

Всхлипнув, она подхватила свою сумку и молча направилась к дверям. Если начнет спорить или хоть что-то говорить, только разревется. А этого Кэти даже при самой плохой игре никак не могла себе позволить. Выйдя на улицу, которую уже слегка окутали сумерки, она пошатнулась. Желудок свело спазмом.

— С вами все в порядке? — над ухом послышался знакомый голос.

Кэти не ответила и не подняла головы, опершись о стену банка. Знакомый тонкий аромат дорогого парфюма и сигар окутал ее. Она вдруг вспомнила дедушку, который лечил ее разбитые коленки, когда ей было точно так же обидно, как сейчас. Но тогда соседский мальчишка просто отнял у нее куклу, толкнув в яму, а теперь у нее отняли работу, толкнув опять куда-то назад. Сил начинать «с чистого листа» уже не осталось.  
Кэти судорожно выдохнула и посмотрела на Забини, стоявшего возле и с интересом наблюдавшего за ней.

— Вы замечательно работали, мисс Бишоп, — сказал он серьезно. — Не обращайте внимания на старуху Фоули, она наверняка перепутала ключи в своей сумке. Вот увидите, еще вернется и прощения попросит.

Кэти недоверчиво взглянула на него. В животе предательски заурчало. Она смутилась и скрестила руки на груди, постаравшись придать себе уверенный вид.

— А не хотите ли поужинать со мной, мисс Бишоп? — в глазах Блейза заплясали смешинки. — Не знаю, как вы, а лично я очень проголодался, пока мариновался в вашем банке.

В любой другой раз Кэти ответила бы отказом. Идти в кафе с явным ловеласом и сердцеедом, да еще на ночь глядя, противоречило всем ее принципам. Но день был настолько длинным и тяжелым, а Блейз выглядел настолько обаятельно, в ожидании ответа протянув ей руку, что она кивнула и произнесла:

— А почему бы и нет? Только моя фамилия не Бишоп. Меня зовут Кэти Белл.

— Я помню, — Блейз широко улыбнулся, взял ее под руку и уверенно повел вниз по улице. — Но все равно, очень приятно познакомиться, Кэти Белл.

Примечания.

1\. Фамилия мисс Грамблер переводится дословно как «ворчунья».

2\. Семейство Фоули и его представители взяты из списка чистокровных волшебников сайта http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com, однако конкретно миссис Фоули — чистой воды вымысел.


End file.
